


The Baby Walker Incident

by Americs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Being a dad is a complicated profession., I'm Sorry, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americs/pseuds/Americs
Summary: A baby walker, how much trouble could the kid cause?Ahh being a dad is a complicated profession....
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Baby Walker Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this haha, I don't write so yeah my bad my dudes...

Din has been looking every where for the child, when he bought the baby walker his only thought was to keep the kid from getting into all the small spaces in the ship.

What he didn't expect was how the little womp rat disappeared after 20 minutes of being placed in it.

Where in the kriff does a small green potato sack vanish on an in-flight ship?

Now Din, he often likes to think of himself as a panic free guy, he's a Mandalorian bounty hunter after all, but right now he was losing his collective shit.

Did another bounty hunter somehow manage to get aboard without him knowing? Or was this just another weird sorcerer power that the kid can do, invisibility, teleportation..... shrinking?!

At this point he was standing in the middle of the cargo hold trying to figure out on what to do, suddenly the sound of something dragging against the metal roof of the hold could be heard.

Slowly Din looks up....... only to scream.

Upside down, wheels to the ceiling was the baby, grinning ear to ear.

As the baby slapped his helmet, giggling with pure joy, the only thought through Din's head was this kid was gonna be the death of him and he has never been more sure of anything.

Though he'll admit... the kid was cute.


End file.
